


Little!Five+Swimming

by TUA (IAMS)



Series: Little!Five [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Littles and Caretakers, Non-Sexual Age Play, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMS/pseuds/TUA
Summary: Little!Five goes to the beach with his big brothers and sisters.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Series: Little!Five [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Little!Five+Swimming

It occurs to Allison one day that the majority of her family probably has never been to the beach before-she’s talking about how much Claire loves building sandcastles and Five, who’s in his little headspace, stares at her in confusion. “What’s that?” he asks, leaning precariously atop the kitchen table on his elbows. 

He’s a little older than usual today-about four, Allison gauges-which makes it so much easier to communicate. “Sandcastles?” she tilts her head. “Just what it sounds like, castles made of sand from the beach. They’re fun to make Five-would you ever wanna go to the beach?” 

Five nods eagerly. “Beach! Wanna go now!” 

Klaus hums thoughtfully-it’s been a while since he was last at the beach. “That would actually be nice. I’d be down for a beach trip.” 

It’s discovered quickly that no one else at the table has ever been at the beach (besides Ben-he went with Klaus, but it was as a ghost, and so he doesn’t really count it). “We should go.” Ben suggests, Fives childish enthusiasm contagious. 

Allison grins. “Yeah?” 

Five jumps up in his seat. “Yeah!” 

************************

Five loves the sand. He loves the way it dips between his bare toes and the way it hardens with water into fun shapes-especially when Duther and diego help him build a monstrous castle. 

Vanya crouches down next to him, smiling as she watches how hard he’s concentrating on building the moat around his castle. “Having a good time?” 

Five looks up at her with a wide grin. “Look!” 

Vanya nods, making a show of looking extremely impressed. “It’s amazing!” she awes. 

Five suddenly notices she’s dripping with water and questions as to why. 

Vanya chuckles as she squeezes the water from her hair. “I went into the ocean.” she gestures with a nod towards the water a few yards away. “It’s refreshing in this heat, you should go in too.” she’s gone to pools before-the community ones in the city, when her little box fan in her one bedroom wasn’t cutting it-but the ocean is a whole other experience. She’s glad they’re on this impromptu family day trip. 

Five looks out beyond the ocean and stares at it like it’s something he can’t quite figure out. “Can’t swim.” he admits softly. “Don’t wanna.” 

Allison, who overhears the conversation, takes a pair of red floaties out of her yellow sports bag. “Gotcha these in case you change your mind, honey.” she runs a hand through his hair playfully, laughing when he scrunches his nose at her. 

“What’s that?” he pokes at them experimentally. 

“Floaties,” Allison explains. “They help you float in the water so you don’t sink, even if you can’t swim. They’re great for beginners like you, Five. And eventually when you can swim all by yourself you won’t need em anymore. What do you say? You wanna try em on?” she sees the hesitance in his face. “You can try em on and not go into the water if you want. Just to see how they fit.” he’s got such skinny arms allison wasn’t quite sure what size to get him.

Five holds his arms out for her to put them on, surprised by how light they are. These are supposed to keep him from drowning? It doesn’t seem plausible-Vanya almost wants to laugh at the skepticism in his little face, it’s an expression she normally only expects of big Five. “They look great on you.” Vanya comments, smiling when he preens. 

Eventually the siblings manage to convince five to put the bad boys to use. The water is nice and warm today and five pokes his toes into it first, clinging to Luther like a lifeline, even though they’re technically still on land.

“I can carry you in, if you want?” Luther offers. Five looks especially small today in his blue swim trunks and those floaties-the fact that he’s shirtless only serves to highlight how thin he is. Five’s always been on the skinny side, even as kids no matter how much he ate it never seemed quite enough-Luther can relate. 

Five lifts his arms and luther sweeps him off his feet easily and together they march into the ocean, the others joining them, excited to see Five’s first dip in the water. regrettably, it doesn’t go as planned. as soon as Luther has waded in about waist high, Five suddenly freaks out. It starts with a lip wobble and quickly turns into frightened sobbing. “Out!” he cries, wrapping his arms tightly around Luthers neck and trying his best to keep any and all parts of his body out of reach of the ocean. 

“Honey, it’s ok, look, we’re all right here, you don’t have to be afraid. Nothing’s going to happen to you.” Allison tries, fruitlessly. 

Five is shaking now, terrified. “ _Please_.” he whimpers, eyes shut tight. 

“Let’s get him out.” Diego gently squeezes one of his shoulders and together they all lead luther and five out of the ocean. Even once they’re on land, back by their towels and chairs and bags, Five won’t stop crying. 

He lets go of Luther like he’s been burned and huddles behind his grandiose castle, hiding his face. 

“Hey hey, you’re ok, we’re back on the sand, here look, you love the sand-wanna try making another castle?” Klaus tries, his heart breaking at the sight of Five so visibly scared. 

It’s to everyone’s surprise when Five suddenly stops crying altogether and blinks up at Klaus. “Jesus,” Five groans, sliding a hand down his face in embarrassment. “That sucked, sorry guys.” he’s never had such an abrupt transition like this before, from “little” to “big”-it’s kind of jarring, if he’s being honest. 

“Are you ok?” Klaus asks, worried. 

Five nods, a tiny bit dazed, still. he normally transitions during his sleep-he’ll fall asleep big and wake up a little or vice versa, rarely, if ever, like this. “Yeah,” he says. “I’m good. Just,” he wipes away the tears and clears his throat. “the last time I was in water wasn’t...great.” he doesn’t elaborate and he’s grateful that no one pushes for him to. 

Allison sits down in front of Five and pulls him into a hug he’s not expecting. He goes stiff in her embrace for a second before slowly relaxing into her arms, tucking his head into her shoulder. 

Maybe time, Five thinks, he’ll be brave enough to go into the water. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr: mynumberfivethings
> 
> thanku for reading <3


End file.
